Mi Amor color de Rosa
by Sirus Jolt
Summary: Historia romántica creo yo que trata de describir un poco lo que hubiese pasado al final de Elfen Lied.


Nota 1: Este es un escrito sin ánimos de lucro (aunque los tuviera, no tengo el dinero para un abogado) basada en la serie Elfen Lied.

Nota 2: Como notaron en la nota 1, este escrito está inspirado en el último capítulo de Elfen Lied. Me basé en una madrugada en la que mi chica me vino a visitar, después de un largo periodo de ausencia escolar.

Nota 3: Tomé nota de las notas que he visto, y procuraré tener los términos más mestizados que pueda.

Nota 4: Si alguien tiene la amabilidad de pasarme papel, se los agradecería.

Amor color de Rosa

…

Al abrir la puerta principal, ahí estabas tú.

Te vi. Me viste. La mirada del otro era el abismo del de tu frente. Esos ojos carmesí; me perdí en el destello de vida que tenían en ese momento; el brillo de esos rubíes de tus ojos me hicieron helar.

Y sin darnos cuenta, empezamos a encontrarnos; cada paso acortaba más la distancia entre los dos; pasos pequeños para prolongar el deseo de los dos. Muy poco a poco nos acercamos; el viento trajo consigo un par de pétalos de cerezo que se posaron en tu cabello color de rosa; el mismo viento hizo que se te revolviera el cabello un poco, tapando tan inocentemente tus ojos; tu vestido negro bailó con el viento, dejando ver tus hermosas piernas enfundadas en un par de calcetas a rayas multicolor. Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía tan en paz.

Fue entonces, el primer contacto después de semanas de nuestro último encuentro; mi corazón palpitando de la emoción; mi cuerpo temblando deseoso de atraparte en mis brazos; mi boca entre abierta dejando salir mi aliento.

La luz de la tarde iluminaba tu cabellera, tus ojos, con tal intensidad que parecía que fueras tú la que emanaba tal luz. Los pájaros cantaban alegres, dándote la bienvenida.

Un beso. Nos dimos un beso. Ese anhelado regalo que sólo se dan los enamorados. Ese beso que logra que el tiempo se detenga, que las cosas vuelen libres por los aires, que nosotros estemos tan cerca, compartiendo nuestros labios; suaves, tus labios son suaves, siento besar pétalos recién bañados con el rocío de la mañana, tan húmedos y suaves; mis brazos rodean tu esbelta cintura, atrapándote completamente hacia mí; tus caderas, siento tus huesos, cada uno, cada uno cómo tiemblan los puedo sentir. Subo mis brazos, puedo sentir cómo tus pulmones luchan por obtener todo el oxígeno posible de tu nariz, aunque yo la tenga tapada con mi cara; siento cómo tus brazos rodeaban mi nuca, haciendo bajar mi cuerpo para llegar a tu altura; te pones de puntillas, como una niña cuando no puede alcanzar su muñeca favorita de lo alto del armario.

Todo se paró. Nos separamos. Nuevos colores, nuevos sabores, nuevas sensaciones recorrieron nuestros cuerpos. Un escalofrío nos recorrió a los dos, haciéndonos sonrojar. Agachamos la mirada y vimos nuestras manos cómo se entrelazaban, tratando de no ceder a la gravedad, apoyándose.

Te recargaste en mí; puedo sentir tu cabeza en mi pecho. Tú, suspirando por el momento que acabamos de compartir, aspirando el olor de mi perfume; ciento cómo tu respiración es lenta, pero los latidos de tu corazón te delatan. Acaricio una vez más tu cabeza, pasando por el medio de tus cuernos; te aferras más a mí.

Delicadamente agarro tu mentón con mi mano, como si fuera arrancar el cáliz de una rosa. Cierras los ojos; lagrimillas comienzan a salir de tus ojos, te sonrojas nuevamente; el aire pasa una vez más por tu rostro, haciendo que se cubra con tus cabellos. El aire lleva hasta mí el olor de tu shampoo, es tan delicioso que aspiro una vez más, logrando que el aire entre hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Me abrazas nuevamente, y como abejas entre fruta recién cortada, nuestros labios vuelven a saborear nuestra saliva. Delicadamente, dulcemente, inocentemente comienzas a lamer mis labios; comienzo a hacer lo mismo; al contacto de nuestras lenguas, un escalofrío acompañado del aire, nos hizo juntarnos más y más; sentí cómo tu calor llegaba hasta mi corazón.

Por primera vez en mi vida, jamás me sentí tan feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Tú, la niña, ahora la mujer, que mató a mi familia delante de mis ojos, eres la mujer que yo más amo en la vida. Quisiera que todo fuera tan perfecto, pero tu misterio, tu dolor, tu tristeza, tu ser, es lo que yo más amor.

OH señor, fuego bendito, ten piedad. Sus besos, sus abrazos, me han atrapado en un sueño de rosas, haciéndome daño con sus espinas, pero amándome con su aroma, con su forma, con su amor.

Quisiera que este calor jamás desapareciera, que siempre estuvieras junto a mí. Tú eres la luna que ilumina las pesadillas que tengo durante la noche, pero también eres la luz del sol que ilumina mi vida durante el día. Eres la flor que no se ha marchitado en el altar de mi corazón, aún si estás destinada a morirte, aún continuas abriéndote por las mañanas, y cerrándote por las noches.

Delicado fuego que se ha alimentado con leña verde, aún así das calor para todo mi cuerpo. Divina fuerza que empuja al universo para que se mueva alrededor de ti, mi universo.

De pronto, no te siento; ese calor se va cayendo poco a poco, como cuando te levantas en la madrugada de la cama. Mis brazos se ciñen en mí mismo, ya no estás. Mi corazón late, mi cuerpo tiembla, mi mente se pierde en el infinito.

-Kouta, despierta.-

-Eh?, Nyu?.-

-No, tonto. Soy Yuca. Recuerdas?. Ya son más de 6 semanas de que Nyu no ha vuelto.-

-Ahhhh… Sí, es cierto.-

-Bueno, ya debemos ir a comer.-

-Itadakimas!-

Del portón principal, una sombra se aleja de la casa en la que alguna vez fue su hogar.

-Ah… Mi Amor color de Rosa. Cómo desearía que estuvieras conmigo.-


End file.
